


Sleep Paralysis

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Barry Allen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris falls asleep on Barry. This is the story of his struggle to get free without waking her.





	Sleep Paralysis

With a satisfied sigh, the kind you can only give after finishing a really good book, Barry Allen closed his copy of John Green's Turtles All the Way Down. There was something about a John Green novel that made everything in the world feel cozy, that's why it felt perfect to read on this cool Autumn night, where and Barry and Iris found themselves snuggled under a throw blanket on the couch. 

"You definitely should read this, Iris. It's even better than The Fault in Our Stars." Barry said through a yawn. 

His wife didn't stir. 

"Iris?"

Barry looked down at her, eyes closed, the ends of her long lashes kissing her cheek. She was fast asleep, dreaming blissfully. The sight was so serene, Barry couldn't help but smile. 

"Goodnight, Iris." He whispered.

It was as Barry reached over her in an attempt to put the book on the coffee table that he realized his predicament. Iris had made the slightest flinch and Barry froze. 

"Shit." He muttered, slowing sinking backwards into his original position. 

It was getting late. Barry desperately wanted to get up, brush his teeth, and get ready for bed. But, Iris was laying there, so peaceful, and Barry was equally desperate not to disturb her. She had been working so hard lately, spending long hours in her office, agonizing over every detail of her paper's first edition. Barry was so proud. This was Iris' dream and she was bringing it to life right before his eyes. But, seeing her frazzled and tired was hard. Barry wanted to make sure Iris got to rest every chance she had. She deserved it.

Barry looked around the room, raking his brain for an idea of how to get up without waking Iris up. He couldn't use his speed. The strong gust of wind and the drop would undoubtably jolt Iris awake in the most unpleasant way. (He knew from experience). Maybe this was a time when Barry would have to rely on his strength. He put his hands under Iris' leg and lower back, lifting her gently off his body. 

"Ok." Barry said to himself. "So far, so good." Iris hadn't moved.

Barry bit his lip thinking of his next move. Trying to go left or right wouldn't work. It would require more contact with the rest of Iris' body, increasing the chance of waking her. Up or down were the options. Barry shifted in his seat, trying to raise his butt off the cushion and up the back of the couch. He stopped abruptly when it became clear that he couldn't get out this way. If he managed to lift himself up further to get his legs out, it would mean he'd have to lift Iris further up too. Barry slid back down.

Down. That was the last viable option. Barry kept his gentle hold of Iris, floating her above his body as he shimmied his thighs and waist off the cushion. He ended up in a limbo-like position, where he'd have to slip his torso and head under Iris, while lifting her over his head. It wasn't going to work. Barry sighed in frustration as he once again shifted into his original spot. 

Barry closed his eyes and tried to think. He wondered if it was even possible for him to get up without bothering Iris. How would he wiggle his way out of this? Wiggle, that was it! Barry slowly shifted his weight to one side and moved Iris with him. She didn't move. He was able to stretch up one of his legs and get it out from underneath Iris. Then, he held Iris as he moved to stand on his free leg. 

"Mmmm" 

Barry stopped. Iris had made a small sound, but she didn't move. Barry waited a few breaths, till he was sure Iris lulled back into her dreamy serenity, before he moved again. He stood fully on the one leg, allowing him to free the other. He turned quickly and stood in front of the couch, his hands still cradling Iris. Gracefully, he lowered her down onto the couch. He watched her closely, looking for any sign of discomfort, but Iris was tranquil was ever.

Barry smiled in triumph as he tip-toed away from the couch. He was home free. Until, the creek of a floorboard caught him off guard. He held his breath for a second.

"Bear?"

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that, I wrote something for the first time a million years. Oh, and I read Turtles All the Way Down, can you tell?


End file.
